E3M2: The Visage
is the second level of Hellish Hatred in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It uses the track "Donna to the Rescue" and has a partime of 2:30. Walkthrough Open the door in front of you. Kill the imps in the hallway next to you, and then kill any enemie sin the large room ahead. Open the door to enter into a large room filled with lava. Run around the central structure and open the door to the north. Take the door to your left to enter an “H”-shaped hallway. In the Southwest is a passage that leads to a dark maze with a few enemies. Head to the center of the maze, which contains a blinking light. Head to the east and into a small passage, which contains a switch. Head to the northwest of the maze and take the right fork, NOT the left. The right way leads to a teleporter. Exit the teleporter and kill the Pinky that will run towards you. Turn left and kill the enemies in the hallway. Open the door to the north and press the switch. Kill the Pinkies that run out and take the blue key. Return to the room immediately north of the center room. Open the blue door and press the switch. From there, turn around and enter the large room. A platform will have raised, allowing you access to the eastern door. Open it and kill the enemies inside. Turn to your left and run down the hallway with several gargoyle faces. The one at the end will automatically open, revealing a skull switch. Press the switch and return to the center room. A door to the northeast is now open. Take the aforementioned door and press the switch in the new hallway. Open the door into a room with two lights and a wireframe. Kill the enemies and take the door to the northeast. Run around and open the door at the end. Inside is a room with a blue light, computers, and a few Imps. Walk over the blue light to open a door to the east. Inside is the red key and another switch. Return to the central room. Now, a door to the west has opened. Inside is a floor made out of intestines. Be careful, since the parts of the floor that do not move will damage you. Follow the floor to the end of the room, where a door will automatically open, leading to an outdoor area. Run to your left and walk over the lightened area. Run back around and the exit door. Secrets #In the maze, take the hallway to the northeast, immediately below the entrance. Press the switch, and run to the east. A lift has lowered. Take it up and get the mega armor. #Take the left passage instead of the right, but be prepared. Behind the door is a drop into a room filled with several enemies, and it introduces the new enemy, the SSM Lieutenant. On higher difficulties, there will be Barons too. A Chaingun is provided to help fend them off. Once they have been defeated, take the platform to the north to reach a secret alcove. Take the teleporter to return to the maze. #In the northeast hallway of the map, there is a switch. Press it and return to the big room. The center platform will have lowered revealing a Dual Laser. #In the room wth the switch hallway, there is a wall to the west. Shoot it to reveal a secret hallway. Be careful, since it’s easy to run over the floor and miss the secret. #In the area right before the exit, run around pass the exit door and walk to the dead end. Turn around and run into the lift with a Rocket launcher. Stats Category:Hellish Hatred Category:SIC maps